


how could i tell you my future (podfic)

by darlingsweet, words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dramatic Irony, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight
Summary: Magnus Burnsides wakes up in Ravensroost with a splitting migraine, no memory of how he got there, and a pouch of coins. He decides that it might be time for a change of career.(podfic)





	how could i tell you my future (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I may love Magnus Burnsides an awful lot, but it's totes possible that I love Julia Hurricane-In-Human-Form Burnsides way more :D

Title: how could i tell you my future

Author: words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: The Adventure Zone (podcast)

Rating: G

Length: 0:18:12

Link: [how could i tell you my future](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a5fezka43a4c6ed/how%20could%20i%20tell%20you%20about%20my%20future.mp3)


End file.
